How to play
Hope this will help a bit for new players! Main Screen #'Combat tab' #'Unit tab' #'Gacha' #'Quests' #'Store' #'Friends' #'Affection/Encyclopedia' #'Missing, can't count >.<' #'Rewards will end up here' #'Expedition, do this for different rewards and to refil stamina a bit.' #'Raid Bosses, always go for the biggest one possible. YOU DON'T HAVE TO KILL IT! ONLY ATTACK IT TO GET REWARDED WHEN IT DIES!' #'If you want to see those popup ads again' #'Leaderboard for you and your friends' #'Stamina bar, you gain 1 stamina every 3min' #'Raid boss token, you need these to attack bosses, refil 1 every 30min.' #'Premium Currency/Crystals, can be used to buy new girl, refil stamin, unlock slots, etc...' #'Gold, mostly used to upgrade girls' Combat tab # Normal maps #'Event and Daily maps' #'Hidden Gardens, these are maps that you can unlock while doing other maps. They usually have better reward rate than other maps.' #'Problem counting again >.<' #'These are event maps. There is always two events running, with the newest one at the top. A new event start after 2 weeks. Events are a good way to earn special currency to unloc' 'k event specific 5 star girls.' #'These are Super hard maps, don't bother with these as they're really late game' #'This map change daily, only certain girls can be used on them each time it change.' #'Problem counting... Again!' #'Daily map, this one change daily. Here you farm gold, dragons and exp fairies. Each day reward a different thing.' #'Affection map, here you farm affection items for your girls.' Combat After you select the world you want to do will get to the map screen in the first photo. Now if you look at 6-5 for example you will see A1.jpg A2.jpg A3.jpg A4.jpg A5.jpg that it has a big number and a small number in it. The smaller one shows how much stamina the map cost (In this case 30) and the bigger one is recommended total team strenght (You can see this in the Leaderboard on the main screen, you have to refresh the game for it to update changes) After you've selected the map you want to do you will be taken to another screen like the one in the second photo, here you have to select an ally to help you in combat, they kinda work like a 5th team for you. If you have friends their first team will come up in this screen too. After you've select and ally you will get another screen, here you get to select which team tab to use (More info about this below), then just hit the red button if you're ready to start. You're now on the combat map screen. Before you start combat you get to move your teams around between the different camps around the map, sometime you have to move around your girls to complet a map. When you're done you hit the big button in the bottom right corner to start. Well after this I think the games tutorial should have taught you how the rest work. One thing tho, when in the combat screen you will see these small yellow orbs drop from mobs and then collect up in a bar in the bottom right corner, when the bar is full and the button glows yellow press it for a solar beam that hit the enemy. A good idea is to learn when and when not to use it as it can help you clear harder maps later on in the game. After you've cleared the map you will get a question if you want to send a friend request to your ally if he/she isn't already your all. Unit tab #'Team tab ' #'Equipment tab' #'Lvl tab' #'Evolve tab' #'Scrap Girls' #'Equipment Upgrade' #'Scrap Equipment' #'Unit strenght' #'Unit movment' #'Team tabs, you can have 4 teams in each tab.' #'Clear all teams in the current tab' You see the icons in the top left corner on each girl? That is what kind of girl they are. There are 4 different kinds in the game. Generally these doesn't matter too much other than that every enemies always have a weakness to one of the kinds. 'Equipment tab' #'Girl info' #'Lock or Unlock a girl' #'Equipment, you unlock more slots by making them "eat" another copy of themselves in the lvl tab. Click an equipment slot if you want to equip something.' #'This button make the current selected girl your main page girl' Different equipment give different stats, ''armbands and earrings give dmg and 'necklaces and rings give defence. You can only have one of each equiped.'' '''Lvl tab This one looks kinda the same as the equipment tab, but instead it have a big red button when you select a girl. Press it to open up the screen shown in the picture below. To lvl up a girl you need to use Exp fairies of copies of the girl to lvl them up. The only only way to unlock equipment slots and increase the trigger chance for their special skill is to use a copy of the same girl. (See a girls page to learn more about skill) #'Press a box to add something to use as fodder, you can add a maximum of 10 things.' #'This window show changes that will happen to the girl, it will only display + stats if you use a fairy that increase stats.' #'Here it shows how much gold you have and what it will cost to lvl up the girl.' #'Press red button when you've selected your fodder. ' When you're done selecting you press the red button to go back to the screen in the photo above. #'This is a Exp Fairy, they are the only thing that give good exp to girls, so you shouldn't really use anything else.' #'This is a higher quality fairy, the higher quality the more exp you get.' #'This is a stats fairy, they increase certain stats.' #'This is a dragon, more info about them below in the '"Evolve tab section", they are useless for exp so don't bother. Only use fairies of the same kind as the girl, others you won't get 100% of the exp gain. 'Evolve Tab' For the most part looks the same as the Lvl tab until you select a girl. To evolve or Awaken a girl you need dragons and a lot of gold. You also need to lvl up the girl to her max lvl. M''' ax lvl differ depending on the girls rarity. #'''Dragons needed, in this case 3 gold dragons and 2 bronzes #'Money needed, in this case 150k gold' #'Lvl needed' #'Press to evolve' The small blue or turquoise button does the same thing as the big button in the equipment tab. 'Scrapping' Tab 5 for girls and 7 for equipment, they look and work the same. If your slots aren't full or you just need gold you can scrap girls or equipment to clear space/gain a small amount of gold. #'Slots, you unlock more with premium currency. 1 crystal give you 5 slots.' #'Scrap button' #'How much gold you will gain' You can select up to 20 to scrap at the same time. 'Equipment Upgrade (Tab 6)' This is the newest mechanic added in the latest patch (2015-10-26), which allow you to combine equipment to get a better one. I haven't looked into it yet so can't really say much here. Gacha Gacha is a lottery you do to gain new girls. #'Campain Gacha, use the premium crystals. Give higher chance for the girl in the campain if you happen to role a gold or rainbow girl, doesn't increase the chance to get one tho.' #'Normal premium Gacha' #'Normal Seed Gacha' #'Equipment Gacha' #'Single Gacha try, cost 5 ''premium''' crystals #'11 try Gacha, cost 50 '' ''premium''' crystals #'''DMM point try, cost DMM' point/money to do. You get 4, reset when the first 'Campain Gacha change. #'This side thingy is a preview of the campain girls. #'Here is a list of all girl that can be gain in that gacha.' Bronze girls have 63.5% chance to drop, Silver 30%, Gold 6% and Rainbow 0.5% in campain/premium gacha. Don't worry, devs are kind when it comes to giving out premium crystals left and right. 'Normal Gacha' In normal gacha you use seed which can be earn in different ways to roll for different girl s. Highest rarity you can get from this one is 4 star/silver girls. For 5 or 6 girls you need to do premium gacha. #'Seeds look like this' #'How many seeds you have' #'First roll of the day cost one seed, after that it rolls between 1 to 10 girls if you have the seeds for it. One roll cost 100 seeds.' Note that all new players get a free golden ticket for a free 5 star girl after a few days. 'Equipment Gacha' Here you roll for equipment. The number shown on the equipment indicate it's lvl, 10 being the highest one. You gain equipment crystals/seed by attacking raid bosses. Currency for button one (dark blue seed) is earned from low lvl bosses and button two from +70 bosses (light blue seed). Quests #'Event Quests ' #'Daily Quests' #'Character Quests, give character specific equipment.' #'Normal Quests' #'When a quest is complete the button will become red.' I can't help much here, my only tips is to do stuff and learn what quest you complete by doing a certain thing (regarding dailies). The normal quest you complete natural as you play the game. Store tab The only interesting buttons here are the top two, the first one being the money store and the second one being the event store, it's here you will buy event girls for the special currency you earn from events. 'Event Store' Tab one and two, sometimes three are usual event pages in here. #'How much currency special event currency you have' #'Buy button' #'How much something cost' #'This tab use life crystals (look like a green premium crystal), can be used to buy different things. The first 4 flowers on this page increase lvl up a girls skill (which increase it's trigger chance in combat).' #'This tab sell silver girls for gold, very good for new players. The stock change when the first event tab change.' Friends #'Your friends, you can have a maximum of 30 ' #'Pending friend requests towards you' #'Here you can seach for a certain person if you have he/her ID number. You can also find your number on this page.' A good idea is to try finding a strong person to ally yourself with (or several), as he or she can help carry you on harder maps. Affection/Encyclopedia You will start of on a different page than the one in the picture, but don't worry, just pick the button with a bear on it and you'll be in the right place. #'Affection tab' #'Encyclopedia tab' #'Select a girl and go to affection increase.' Increasing affection doesn't just give you a H-scene if you play the 18+ ver but also increase stats for you, making them much stronger. '' After awakening a girl the stats boost is increased. The stat boost doesn't carry over if someone use your team as an ally. '' #'How much affection you have with the girl, after certain points you will unlock new dialog in main screen.' #'Affection items, if it have a red text (like in the picture) on it the girl likes that kind of item. ' Like fairies and dragons affection have tiers too. Lowest give 2%, second give 4% and highest give 6%. There are also special heart items that will give 5% or 10% regardless of the girls preference. There are 4 types of affection items: gems, cake, books or teddy bears.